UNA LOCA AVENTURA
by meganekoveronica
Summary: stan y kyle llegan a death city y se encuentran con soul y maka, pero ese mundo es dominado por una loca llamada meganekoveronica y los hace pasar situaciones vergososas...stanxkyle y soulxmaka dedicado a Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan por su cumpleaños
1. Chapter 1

PARA:** Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan… ****¡YO CUMPLO LOS 14 EN SEPTIEMBRE 6!**

**¡QUE PASES UN FELIZ CUMPLE CLAUD-CHAN!**

NUEVO FIC! SERA LOCO Y CHISTOSO ENTRE SOUL EATER Y SOUTH PARK! (no se si la conozcas pero esta bonita)

AQUÍ TAMBIEN APARECERE YO!

DISFRUTEN…(claud-chan…agrégame a tus favoritos autores…)

Lleva mini lime

**Soul eater ni south park me pertenecen y todo eso bla bla bla….**

stan y kyle se van de paseo y llegan a un lugar llamado death city…

-kyle…¿quien esa?-pregunto Stan señalando a una joven parada un la punta de un iglesia.

En la punta de la iglesia se encontaba Maka Albarn sujetando a Soul, eso se había vuelto una costumbre, ir en la noche a la punta de la iglesia a ver el atardecer y al sol con su sonriente rostro (aunque siempre sonreía de forma maléfica) , hacian eso desde hacia ya 5 años desde que se habian vuelto novios.

-Soul…-preguntaba maka -¿Cuándo te dignaras a pedirme matrimonio?

Soul se quedo petrificado, lo había estado planeando pero nunca supo como pedírselo…

-¡no arruines la sorpresa!-DECIA SOUL TOTALMENTE SONROJADO.

-¡pero…dilo de una maldita vez!-dijo maka tirando a soul

Soul se volvió a transformar en su forma humana y callo al piso.

Maka y soul tenían ya 18 años y desde los 14 eran novios.

-mira kyle…una guadaña…-decía stan viendo caer la guadaña.

En ese instante la guadaña se transformo en un joven alvino y callo al piso.

-s-se v-volvió u-un h-humano- titiritaban stan y kyle abrazados por el miedo, jamás en sus vidas habían visto a una guadaña transformarse en un humano.

-¿Qué? –pregunto soul viendo directamente a ese par.

-n-no eres humano, ¡vete de aquí demonio!-gritaban stan y kyle al unisonido.

-¿que pasa soul?- dijo maka mientras saltaba al notar de que soul no le había gritado.

Stan y Kyle gritaron un ¡KYAAAA! Al ver que maka saltaba desde muy alto y caer como si nada.

-t-tu t-también e-eres un demonio.- dijeron stan y kyle.

Stan y Kyle gritaron de nuevo y se abrazaron mas fuerte que nunca.

-o vamos- dijeron soul y maka al unisonido- solo somos unos jóvenes disfrutando su semana libre.

-q-que son ustedes- dijo Stan

somos un técnico y arma, bueno yo soy Maka Albarn-decía maka presentándose- y el es Soul Eater Evans-dijo señalándolo.- una guadaña mortal.

¿Qué es una guadaña mortal?- dijeron stan y Kyle al unisonido (otra vez, son muy unidos ^^)

Soul y maka le explicaron todo el tema como por 2 horas y al fin stan y kyle entendieron.

-¿ya entendieron?- dijo soul con su pose cool.

si- dijeron los 2 abrazándose.

Mmm. Por mera casualidad ¿son hermanos?- dijo maka

Nop- dijeron ambos- somos NOVIOS.- dijeron mientras se besaban rápidamente

Soul y maka se quedaron fríos por un momento, estaban de acuerdo con que fueran gay pero eso los tomo por sorpresa, además, eso era de lo mas normal.

-bueno, se esta haciendo muy de noche ¿tienen lugar en donde pasar la noche?-pregunto soul

La verdad stan y kyle no planeaban estar hasta muy noche.

-no-dijeron stan y kyle bajando su cabeza

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?-dijeron soul y maka

-gracias-dijeron stan y kyle inclinándose.

En el departamento de soul y maka stan y kyle se acomodan en la habitación de soul, mientras soul duerme en la cama de maka.

-maka-pregunto soul- cuando…tu sabes…lo…aremos…-dijo soul poniéndose encima de maka empezando a besar su cuello dulcemente.

No era la primera vez que soul la besaba allí pero se sentía como si fuera el primero.

Maka se sonrojo al pensar en eso y el hecho de estar juntos en su cama

-¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! – grito maka haciendo que stan y kyle se dirigieran a la habitación en donde ellos estaban.

-¡que pasa!- dijo Kyle abriendo de golpe la puerta.

Todos se callaron al encontrarse en esa situación.

-Soul encima de maka besándola (solo usaba boxers)

-Maka totalmente sonrojada (con un vestido corto)

-stan viendo la escena (con boxers)

-kyle con una camiseta y una MINI pantaloneta semi desabrochada

-¡perdón!-dijeron todos

-¡lo lamento!- dijo maka soltándose del agarre de soul.

Todos en la habitación pedían disculpas como si fueran las últimas de sus vidas, pero gritaban demasiado.

-¿que pasa?- dice meganekoveronica mientras bostezaba. (Me despertaron)

Meganekoveronica se da cuenta de la situación.

-¡ya me hartaron!- dice gritando- ¡maka y soul váyanse a un motel si quieren hacer eso!-los tira fuera del cuarto- ¡stan y kyle, mañana se me casan!-grita furiosa.

-meganekoveronica es mala- dice maka a la mañana siguiente

-si… talvez…-dice soul pero en el fondo esta complacido por la decisión de su escritora por hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable con maka.

-creo que es hora de regresar, stan y kyle se casan hoy-dice levantándose

-si, eso es lo mejor-maka se levanta y se va a bañar.

Al salir del motel soul y maka entran a la iglesia y Maka va con Kyle y Soul con Stan.

-m-maka- decía Kyle entre sollozos.-no estoy muy seguro de querer casarme a los 18 años.

-tranquilo, todo ira bien, además te queda bien tu traje rosa- decía maka acomodándole el vestido rosa pastel a Kyle.

-la escritora es mala…-dijo Kyle- ella…ella ¡me probo mas de 18, 436, 743,647 vestidos solo para escoger el primero que me probo!- decía Kyle mientras lloraba.

-soul…tengo miedo…de la escritora y de casarme- decía stan

-tranquilo…todo va a Salir bien-decía soul con un acento cool.

-p-pero la escritora va a matarme si no me caso con kyle-decía stan.

-¿tu crees que si te hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho?

Stan solo asintió, soul daba muy buenos consejos.

-huye-le dice soul a stan

Stan intenta salir por la ventana pero en eso entra una cierra eléctrica y se clava a la par de la cabeza de stan.

Stan y soul solo tragan saliva.

-stan…creo que te tendras que casar- dice soul

A la hora de la misa…

-¿Kyle, aceptas a Stan para amarlo y lo que sea…?- decía el padre.

-s-si –decía Kyle ya que meganekoveronica tenia un guardia con u rifle apuntándole

- ¿y tu stan aceptas a Kyle y bla bla bla…?

-c-claro-decía stan por la misma razón que kyle

-bueno, los declaro marido y marido pueden socarse-dijo yéndose en un helicóptero que semi-destruyo la iglesia

Stan toma a Kyle por la cintura y le esa tiernamente hasta que se separan por falta de oxigeno.

-kenny se para de la emoción y grita: ¡que kawaiiii!

-¡tiren el ramo!- grita meganekoveronica ya con mejor humor.

Kyle tira el ramo y soul lo atrapa.

-¡de una vez, se me casan ahorita!- dice meganekoveronica dibujándole un vestido a maka e instantáneamente se vuelve realidad.

-¿¡q-que?- dice maka observando el vestido.

Soul intenta huir pero meganekoveronica se da cuenta.

-¿A dónde chingados vas?-dice mientras con los 2 guardias a sus espaldas apuntándole a soul.

-a…ninguna parte…-miente.

-pero ya no tenemos un padre.-dice Kyle

Meganekoveronica lo piensa un poco y pone a Kenny de padre.

-mmm… lo que dijo es padre/espía anterior.-dice kenny

Soul y maka se dan un beso similar al de stan y kyle.

-¡ahora la luna de miel!, ¡aunque no sepa muy bien qué es eso!-decía meganekoveronica toda inocente.

-¿y…la fiesta?- dice Kyle tímidamente.

a…se me olvidaba…-dice meganekoveronica mientras maca su celular.

_-Hola, ¿tenes un espacio en tu hotel en el que podas poner adornos, mesas y comida para 37, 273, 524, 646, 147,891 personas en menos de 7 minutos?-_decía meganekoveronica a death the kid.

_-¿a quien casaste?_

_-A soul y maka y también a stan y kyle._

_-Ya me lo había esperado_

_-Solo tengo uno simétrico que era para una boda dentro de 5 min., pero por ti lo que sea- _decía el simétrico joven del otro lado de la línea.

_-esta bien, gracias, en pago ya no tendrás esas rayitas en tu pelo._

_-Gracias ,gracias-DICE DEATH THE KID AGRADECIDO_

¿LES GUSTO?

¿NO LES GUSTO?

¿DEVERIA SUICIDARME O ME MATARAN USTEDES?

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. mi locura

**AQUÍ EL 2CAP! MI LOCURA**

**AQUÍ APARECERE CON WXTXR**

**YA NO PODRE SUBIR NUEVOS CAPS POR UNA SEMANA ASI QUE DEJO ESTE PAR, ES POR LOS EXAMENES PERO DESPUESPROMETO FIC CADA 2 DIAS. (EN ESPECIAL ESTE)**

-bueno, ya tenemos el lugar, ¡ahora a escoger los trajes para la fiesta!- decía meganekoveronica saltando como una niña de 5 años.

-esta loca- pensaban todos al verla saltar así

-cállense que ustedes están mas locos- les decía meganekoveronica (si, puedo leer mentes)

La escena era muy como de una niña entre muchos adultos, pero eso cambiaria dentro de poco.

-vamos a la tienda de allá- dijo maka señalando una tienda a lo lejos.

Todos se dirigían a la tienda, meganekoveronica dando saltitos como caperucita roja, soul y maka tomados de las manos y stan y kyle mirándose y uno que otro beso.

Al entrar a la tienda una joven de más o menos 14 años los atendió.

-¿meganekoveronica?, ¿eres tu…?-decía la joven

-¡WxTxR! ¿Cómo has estado?-decía meganekoveronica mientras WxTxR la abrazaba (le gusta dar abrazos)

-¿Quién es ella?-dijeron soul y stan.

-ahh…se me olvido, ella es WxTxR, una amiga MIA.-decía meganekoveronica

-gusto en conocerte-dijo stan mientras tomaba la mano de WxTxR entre la suya depositando un beso en ella.

WxTxR se sonrojo a más no poder, pero Kyle le había dado un KYLE-CHOP a Stan después de eso.

-maldito, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Kyle haciendo un puchero infantil.

-¿Cómo rayos aprendiste eso?-decían stan y soul.

-lo aprendí con maka-decía stan

A meganekoveronica se le iluminaron los ojos.

-quiero aprender como hacer eso-dijo mientras babeaba.

-yo también-dijo WxTxR

Si Maka le enseñaba a hacer eso a meganekoveronica seria un caos y conociendo las amistades de ella, WxTxR también seria así.

-mmm…no-dijo Maka (grave error)

En eso meganekoveronica saca una calibre 45 y dispara cerca del rostro de maka.

-mira pendeja, aquí las cosas las ago yo y nadie mas así que me enseñas o te mato-decía mientras apuntaba a su cabeza.

-WxTxR… ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-lo siento, estoy trabajando- dijo ella tristemente.

En eso meganekoveronica saco un lanzallamas y lo apunto contra maka.

En un solo disparo, incinero las ropas, junto con la mayoría del local.

-ya no tienes en donde trabajar, así que puedes venir-dijo meganekoveronica como si nada.

-p-pero…-decía Kyle preocupado- ¿y las ropas para nosotros?

-mmm…lo veré después.

Stan y Kyle salieron del incinerado local, detrás de ellos iban soul y maka pero WxTxR y meganekoveronica iban flotando.

-¿Por qué ustedes pueden volar y nosotros no?-dijo maka haciendo puchero.

-si, ¿Por qué solo ustedes?- dijo Kyle con cara chibi.

-porque se me pego la regalada gana- dijo meganekoveronica mientras sonreía.

-¡quiero volar!-decía maka desesperada.

-cállate pendeja-en eso le aparece un sipper en la boca a maka.

-gracias-dijo soul en un suspiro.

-de nada soul-

A lo lejos pudieron divisar una tienda con el nombre "bershckca"

-¡entremos alli!- dijo Kyle dando saltitos.

Al entrar a la tienda, notaron que era inmensa.

-compren todo lo que quieran-dijo meganekoveronica.

Así se pasaron 3 horas hasta que WxTxR se aburrió.

-ok. Vamonos ya- dijo meganekoveronica.

-son 1, 946, 544, 448, 448,454 dólares señorita-dijo la cajera.

Meganekoveronica reviso su boldo pero no tenia nada más que armas de guerra.

-mmm… no quiero pagar-dijo meganekoveronica.

-señorita, o paga o llamo a seguridad-amenazo la cajera.

Meganekoveronica no soporto mas, no le gustaba que la gente la amenazara.

-muérete-dijo meganekoveronica mientras sacaba su lanzallamas y disparaba contra la cajera.

Todos se quedaron asombrados de cómo rayos Cavia un lanzallamas enorme en un bolsito de mano…

-como entro eso allí- pregunto Stan

-MAGIA-dijo soul como niña pequeña.

-nunca lo sabrán muajajajaja-dijo meganekoveronica.

-o rayos la fiesta!-grito kyle al ver que se atrasaron 3 horas.

Al llegar al hotel vieron a deth the kid sonriéndoles.

-ya llegaron-dijo kid

-si, ya llegamos-dijeron todos

-siéntense- dijo kid llevándonos hasta una mesa, ya todos estaban allí.

Después de eso la fiesta siguió sin nada en especial hasta que se apareció gotzila

-o rayos es ¡gotzila!-grito maka que al fin meganekoveronica le quito el sipper.

-ahhhh-grito Stan siendo devorado por Gotzilla

Kyle lloraba porque se comieron a Stan

-¡vamos soul!- dijo maka haciendo que soul se convirtiera en una guadaña.

-¡ahhhh!-grito maka lanzándose contra gotzilla.

-¡vamos WxTxR!- y en ese momento WxTxR tomo una forma de guadaña mucho mejor que la de maka.

-WxTxR ¡transformación TOTAL!- grito meganekoveronica.

Y WxTxR tomo forma de guadaña mezclada con alas de murciélago y de ella despedía un color rojo negro.

La batalla contra gotzilla duro alrededor de 15min. Ya que maka y meganekoveronica lo mataron y gotzila se convirtió en sushi para la cena.

-mmm…-dijo Stan probando un trozote de gotzila ya que lo sacaron de su panza.

-esta buenísimo- dijo Kyle mientras abrazaba a Stan.

-¡traje LICOR!-grito soul trayendo unas latas de cerveza.

Todos tomaron con exceso durante la fiesta, al final de la noche se fueron al departamento de meganekoveronica a pasar la noche.

-s-soul hip –intentaba decir algo maka- t-te hip amo¡muuuchiisisisisisisimo!

Si, todos estaban borrachos, y todos decían tonterías como

WxTxR: amo el Yuri hip…malditos stan y kyle…hip nooo… son mentiritas…los amoooo-decía mientras besaba a stan y kyle en la mejilla.

SOUL: m-ma ...hip maaka , eres una tonta…hip te odio …pero eres tan linda –dice mirando su cerveza(naa…solo la ama , compréndanlo, esta borracho.)

MAKA: soul, te e hip estado engañando con Stan (obvio que es mentira) y con Kyle y con maka hip…y con ¿doggy, la tele? ¿Con quien rayos te engañe?

STAN: amoo a maka… hip …y al perro…hip y a mi vaso..hip ..y al piso- decía mientras se caía en el piso.

KYLE: amo a CatmAAN …hip el es muy wueno con…hip..migo, el es mi ¿perro, gato, cerveza…a lo que sea…-decia kyle borracho.

MEGANEKOVERONICA: ….hip….-cantava un tema de merry popings- odio el anime y mas el manga…hip…naa…te amo jake…hip, esperen ¿Quién es doggy?...hip pero te amooo, casate conmigo.

**PROX CAP. RESACA**

**¿LES GUSTO? ¡PS A MI SI!**

**ME GUSTA ESTAR EBRIA…^^**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**O saco mi lanzallamas… Ou0 jijijijiji**


	3. resaca

AQUÍ ESTA EL TAN AMADO FIC!

CON KLAUS-CHAN EN EL!

CAP 3: RESACA

Por la mañana siguiente, todos los que se encontraban en el departamento de meganekoveronica se encontraban en distintos en los que durmieron la noche anterior.

-buenos días-dijo WxTxR pero al instante se sonrojo por el echo de dormir encima de Stan.

-AHHH!-grito WxTxR logrando que todos se despertaran.

La cosa iba así:

WxTxR-despertó encima de stan.

SOUL-despertó en el techo con solo ropa interior.

MAKA-despertó en la cocina con la cara metida en la referí.

KYLE-despertó debajo del sillón.

STAN-despertó con ropa de maka puesta.

MEGANEKOVERONICA-despertó encima de la computadora.

KLAUS-CHAN-despertó encima de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Quién eres tu?-decía stan con cara de "ooo…que linda"

-¿yo?-decía Klaus-chan-yo soy otra escritora. Y también soy fan yaoi-dijo klaus mientras sonreía.

Soul y maka se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué es yaoi?"

-no lo conocen ¿cierto?- dijeron stan y kyle al mismo tiempo.

Soul y maka solo negaron con la cabeza, en realidad no tenían ni idea de que era yaoi.

-miren, es un termino en el anime en donde las parejas son homosexuales, ¿OK?-dijo WxTxR

Soul y maka se quedaron un momento callados, hasta que comprendieron.

-aaaaa…..-dijeron en señal de que habían entendido.

-¿como se quita la resaca?- pregunto meganekoveronica

- con un café…o ¿era con mas bebida?- Klaus-chan lo pensó un momento- si, era con helado y mas cerveza.

Al llegar a la heladería, preguntaron por helado de vainilla con cerveza pero dijeron que allí no vendían cerveza.

-lo sentimos, no tenemos cerveza- decía la cajera.

Por un momento todos desearon matar a la cajera hasta que Klaus-chan hablo.

-queremos cerveza, o la mato con mi lanzacohetes- dijo klaus-chan sacando de quien sabe donde un lanzacohetes automático y apuntándolo a la mujer.

-no por favor-dijo la cajera.

No le dio tiempo de hablar mas porque un avión se choco con la heladería

La cajera salio corriendo y murió porque se callo del 11vo nivel intentando huir.

-¡ahhhhh!-gritaba la cajera mientras caía al suelo-¡MAKA! ¡SOUL TE Ha ESTADO ENGAÑANDO CONMIGO!- y murió aplastada por un auto mientras caía, se fue colina abajo y llego al mar en donde un tiburón devoro su carne pero la escupió porque sabia feo, luego vino doggy y se la comió y doggy murió

-hola-dijo un tipo mero raro saliendo del avión estrellado-yo soy el agente 1234321., un gusto conocerlos-dije el extraño hombre.-busco a una niña llamada Klaus-chan

Klaus-chan se escondió detrás del grupo, la buscaban por intentar asesinar a Cartman cuando insulto a Kyle diciéndole despectivamente "judío".

-por favor no digan nada-dijo Klaus-chan al oído de Kyle.

-tranquila, no te pasara nada.-dijo Kyle en un susurro

-no te acercaras a ella-dijo WxTxR y soul convirtiendo su mano en un hoja de guadaña al igual que soul.

-con que ustedes son soul y WxTxR… ¿y sus técnicos?-pregunto el espía.

-aquí-dijeron meganekoveronica y maka.

-¡pero así no podrán pelear! ¡Sin un arma!- grito el espía.

Meganekoveronica se lo pensó por un tiempo y dijo:

-¡stan!, ¡tu serás un técnico de guadaña!

-¡y tu Kyle! ¡Serás una guadaña!

En ese instante Kyle se transformo en guadaña y Stan lo agarro.

-¡vamos!-dijeron ambos lanzándose contra el espía.

-¿Y yo qué?- dijo maka muy enojada por no poder pelear.

-¡tu serás mi arma!-dijo meganekoveronica transformando a maka en una mini guadaña.

-¿y yo?-dijo Klaus-chan

-¡cañón Black rock shooter!

E instantáneamente aparece

-¿eso es todo?- dijo el espía inconforme señalando la mini guadaña maka.

-¡si serás cabron!-dijo meganekoveronica haciendo que maka fuera el triple de su tamaño.

Después de que todos se lanzaran y mataran al espía haciéndolo sushi.

-¿que hacemos con el sushi humano?-pregunto stan.

-mmm… ¿lo vendemos?- dijo Klaus-chan

-no, puaj ¡que asco!-dijo maka con cara de "asco"

Todos se miraron unos a otros y llegaron a la conclusión de…

-¡QUE SE LO COMA MAKA!

Y ASI MAKA SE COMIO EL SUSHI HUMANO.

-quiero mas…-dijo maka como caníbal.

Todos miraron a maka con temor.

-meganekoveronica… ¿puedes volver a maka a la normalidad?- dijo Soul

-OK…-dijo meganekoveronica y en ese instante maka volvió a ser maka pero con defectos.

-¡por que chingados tengo una cola de rata!-grito maka totalmente histérica.

-va pues…todos tendremos cola-dijo meganekoveronica y a todos les salieron colas de animales.

MAKA-cola de rata

SOUL- cola de pato

WxTxR-cola de ornitorrinco

STAN-cola de lobo

KYLE- cola de pez ángel

KLAUS-CHAN-cola de conejo

MEGANEKOVERONICA-cola de gato

Todos miraron fríamente a meganekoveronica.

-¡¿¡Y COMO CHINGADOS PIENSAS QUE VALLAMOS A ESTUDIAR A SHIBUNSEN CON UNA COLA!- gritaron todos.

-emmm…no se-dijo meganekoveronica.

En el piso llego flotando el cuerpo de doggy.

-pobre doggy…-dijo soul con tristeza.

-con que el era doggy- dice Klaus-chan mientras ve el cuerpo de doggy...

-si, pobre…el era un buen perro, amigo de chupe…y…y…¡el mejor compañero yaoista del MUNDO!- dijo WxTxR

-pobre doggy-dijo meganekoveronica llorando- ¡revive doggy!

Y en el acto doggy revive y da vueltas.

-¡DOGGY!-gritan todos mientras abrazan a doggy.

¿LES GUSTO?

¿NO LES GUSTO?

¿DEVERIA SUICIDARME O LO MATARAN USTEDES?

EN EL PROX CAP A KLAUS-CHAN LE DAN EL VIDEO DE LA LUNA DE MIEL DE STAN Y KYLE.

(Fue celebrada en la noche de borrachera) (si, en mi departamento)


End file.
